The Cellular Imaging Facility Core provides members of the Southwest Environmental Health Sciences Center (SWEHSC) with cutting-edge and routine capabilities for the visualization, quantitation, and interpretation of structural and in situ molecular alterations in tissues and cells following exposure to toxicants with the goal of advancing current knowledge in environmental health research. Importantly, the Core supports the mission and vision of the SWEHSC by facilitating the research efforts of center investigators and by ensuring the accessibility of microscopy and specialized imaging techniques, particularly for investigators, staff, and students lacking extensive microscopy experience. To support SWEHSC investigators, the Cellular Imaging Facility Core provides personalized training and technical assistance to investigators and their staff in the use of the affiliated facilities and instrumentation. Likewise, the Facility Core ensures that the Center investigators have ?state-of-the art? equipment and techniques, and are provided with the relevant scientific expertise and training to obtain and interpret their data. The Facility Core is engaged in all aspects of a study and assists users with experimental design, specific procedures, instrument optimization and troubleshooting, data analysis, and the final interpretation of results, including assistance in the preparation of portions of manuscripts and/or grant applications. Finally, the Cellular Imaging Facility Core offers innovative imaging techniques that can be used in combination or to confirm the results of molecular biology, biochemical, or analytical chemistry analyses, which enables the generation of data that cannot otherwise be gained and that are necessary to elucidate toxicant sites and modes of action.